Hunters: Story of a New Wolrd
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: 100 years since the events of Teams Rocket, Flare, Plasma, Aqua, Magma. It's been over a hundred years since the Champions established order and founded the Knights, Join Damian and his team of pokemon as he starts his journey for revenge against the man who murdered his father and to find the secrets behind this new Rocket (Warning all OC's Mention of some characters)
1. Chapter 1

**King:Hello boys and girls, coming at you live from a secured underground bunker, It is I, King of Shadowed Ones coming in to fulfill your daily allotment of Pure Poke-bliss, welcome kiddies, Grannies, Moms, Pops, any and all poke fans to my newest story, For most of you who know my work I don't usually do T, So I'm going to be trying really hard to do this and here to help me with that and to stop the near infinate number of OC's in this story into an army of Sues is my good friend and cohort KingandCommoner.**

**KAC:*Dazed* Too many. Must resist drive to like. Must edit. Help. Trapped...**

**King: It's ok my friend you're done for the day the secritary will give you the complemntry mind wipe on your way out.**

**KAC: Thank... You *Walking out of room* Reality. must back reality.**

**King: Well here's the first chapter of the story, happy reading.**

* * *

Ten Years Earlier:

"Stay here in the Mart with Mark, Son." I watched as my father popped the collar of his signature grey and purple jacket with the League emblem on the back. I looked as he ran a hand through his deep odd colored hair, perfectly matching his jacket. He glanced over his shoulder as he walked out the door and I saw the eye patch with a pokeball printed on it and his one good lavender eye. A smile was on his face as I heard is voice for the last time. "Won't be but a minute."

===[-[-[-HUNTERS-]-]-]===

A group of men in black uniforms were surrounding the blue roofed building; they all carried themselves with a cocky arrogance most likely believing that their numbers gave them the advantage in the situation. They watched as a man walked out from the building they had finished surrounding, he was tall he had a casual gait that showed the roll of a fighter, a killer's grace. The man was whistling hands in his pockets the black and purple satchel pouncing lightly with each step the holster for the tools of his trade obvious on his right side, same side as the black patch.

"Gregory D. Alexzander," One of the men stepped out from the rest he was in a black suit instead of a uniform, his blazing red hair cut and greased back slightly made him almost fashionable. His hand already on a red and white sphere he was bouncing the ball in his hands as he walked forward. "I'd like to ask you to stop right there, It'd be a shame if something was to happen to the Mart."

The purple haired man's one eye went wide as he turned around seeing a couple of uniformed men toss balls into the air he could hear the clasps release on the other side of the Mart he could feel the air temperature rise. He cursed himself for letting Cat take two of his team with him. Palming a ball from inside his sleeve the man called out. "Fair enough you know my name, who are you, you guys aren't any of the syndicates that I've seen before, new players?"

"Nope, old, we're very, very old," The suited man pulled a hat over his head, a black paperboy hat and pulled it low over his eyes. Tossing the ball high into the air he laughed, the ball opening a large black figure landing in front of him large red lined black axe like protrusions came from the creatures mouth long razor sharp claws flexed as it stood high threw back it's had and roared. Behind the creature the man in the suit tossed something to Gregory Alexzander. Catching it the man looked down to see a red R emblazoned on a gold disk.

"… So It's like that then, Let's go Tyrantrum." Tossing the ball he held in his hand forward, he activated the recall function on his left glove and used the flash of light to pull the pistol out from his bag. Most pokemon had hides more than strong enough to stop a bullet, or if not that then the reflexes to dodge one. Their masters on the other hand… He caught the ball as it returned and quickly threw another toward the mart. "Tyrantrum, Sandstorm. Staraptor get Damian and get out of here. Get back to the flat, use Tailwind." The prehistoric king let out a long roar as it whipped its tail around, sending the air around them into a mass of whirling dust. The large bird shot down low to the ground, flying through the glass wall of the mart. Ignoring any pain, it scooped the child onto its back and shot off, knowing that the child would hang on.

Gunshots rang out and the child looked back; several of the men in black suits lay on the ground, their Pokémon confused as the two large, land bound dragons battled, the child saw the Haxorus dive around his father's much larger but slower Tyrantrum and used dual chop on the Pokémon's knees, driving it to the ground. The next thing he saw were meteors crashing down from the sky. He screamed.

===[-[-[-HUNTERS-]-]-]===

Modern Day:

Damian opened his eyes looking around in confusion. He felt movement next to him, and glanced down at the sheets covering his new traveling companion. They had met on the road just a few days ago.

He felt his watch buzzing. Slipping an arm over his new companion and putting on the glasses that went with it, he tapped the watch. An older woman's ethereal form glazed over part of the screen. His mother had aged well, but he could see the lines creased into her face by years of laughter. Her hair had already started to gray, but they still avoided the gold and red braid, preferring to stay in the brown front. He could see a Staraptor sleeping in the house, and he knew that Blast would be out by the river and that Garchomp would be standing guard on the rooftop as he did most nights. He should have known his mother would be calling soon. He had been on the road for a week now, and he had yet to call her. Stretching, he heard his mother's voice slightly irritated.

"Hey Sweetie, I just have a question for you?" The young man let out a sigh, running a hand threw his own orange hair; this was much better than he had hoped.

"Sure Ma, what's going on," trying to keep quiet he slipped on his cargo pants and synching his belt tight. He double checked his pockets as he stepped out the room he and his companion had rented from the Center as soon as they hit town. A Ralts and a Riolu followed the man out and hopped onto his shoulders, each trying to peek a large eye into the screen. The small jackal like creature waved excitedly once he figured out who was on the com, while the spike headed Ralts simply smiled and put a hand to its mouth. Turning so his mother wouldn't be able to see into the room and the girl inside he leaned against the balcony wall.

"DAMIAN D. ALEXZANDER WHY AND WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN SANTALUNE TWO DAYS AGO." The tall youth was almost knocked over sending the two small Pokémon on his shoulder flying off. Shooting forward he grabbed the Ralts by one of his tiny feet as the Rilou bounced off a wall and hopped up catching it's trainers foot trying to keep them all balanced. Light laughter caught all of their attentions, as a short blonde haired girl wrapped in a sheet stood by the doorway. Her deep coal black eyes wide with mirth at the balancing act before her, the boy's figure didn't hurt either. Damian's face paled as he realized that the com was still active and his mother would have seen his new companion… "OR IS THE BETTER QUESTION WHO THE HELL WERE YOU…"

The Ralts flipped up and its foot 'accidently' hit the disconnect feature of the watch. Damian hugged the small pokemon to his chest and collapsed. He looked up again and saw the girl standing there leaning against the door frame looking down at him her smile larger than ever.

"Damian D. Alexzander, well, well, didn't know that my hero is the son of THE Hero." She walked forward and the two pokemon cleared out of the way as she fell into his lap, sitting on it like it was her throne. "So now that we know each other Monsieur Alexzander where to first, I think we should hit the Chateau as soon as we can." She meeped as she was rolled out of the man's lap standing she watched him walk away the Riolu jumping up to ride on his left shoulder. That was when she saw the scars.

Standing up and walking after the boy she heard the door slam on their room, she looked down and saw his Ralts' look up at her, crimson eyes peeking out from its green helmet like top. A hand wandered to its mouth and it cocked its head to the side; it felt sadness coming off of her. Walking forward it tugged on the sheet around her. As if on instinct the girl picked the small pokemon up and hugged it to her chest wondering what she said wrong…

"What'd I do little guy?" She looked down, holding back a tear as she held the pokemon closer. Still, she didn't want to be left alone, that's why she ran away from _there,_ why she kept bothering the boy she met on the road, which in the end turned out to save her life. The Ralts in her arms simply turned its head up slightly and put a small hand on her cheek and a warm feeling filled her. The Ralts' croon made her smile as she tried to figure out where these warm feelings were coming from.

===[-[-[-HUNTERS-]-]-]===

Damian finished shrugging on his shirt, forcing Riolu to jump around to not get knocked off of his trainer's body without getting caught by the fabric. He was aggravated, knew that she had no way of knowing that she shouldn't have said that, no way of knowing that he was the son of Gregory D. Alexander, the youngest commander of the Knights in 20 years and thought to be the greatest trainer barring the King of Silver Mountain. He was aggravated not at her but at himself for not figuring this out by now, fifteen years… it was fifteen years as of a week ago, his birthday. Readjusting his belt slightly, Riolu back in its spot he continued on, knowing that he'd apologize later, that right now he needed to train… Making his way to the desk of the center he nodded to the Joy behind the counter as he walked out and into the small city they had entered. No gym, but he knew there was a spot nearby where he could train with the rest of his crew. Feeling off balance he noticed that his Ralts' wasn't where it was supposed to be… probably back with the girl… Sighing he felt himself think on her, she called herself Bethany.

Was she skilled? Probably. Coordinated? Maybe. Attractive? Most definitely. In the few days he'd known her, she'd nearly been kidnapped three different times. The Rockets had grown immense over the years, but they must hold a serious grudge to keep going after this same girl. Honestly… sighing he went into the woods and pulled out a ball from his belt tossing it up slightly it released letting a small steel covered creature out and about. It looked around cautiously before it made its way over to its trainer. Patting Rilou on its head he made sure no one was around before pulling out a picture it was of his family when they were whole, before his father was killed. They were on an island he was swinging from Garchomp's neck as his father's team enjoyed their vacation alongside their trainer and his family. Damian put the picture away as he looked around his two pokemon. He remained alert as they moved deeper into the woods.

It was a couple of hours before he returned to the center and noticed that he had missed calls. Sighing he queued his mother's number and called her, telling her the story of why he was so late and why he still wasn't where he was supposed to be. Walking into the pokemon center as he closed the call he saw Bethany checking them out, both of their bags on her shoulders. She seemed to have just turned sixteen from what he could gather, after a change in League law about 70 years ago boosting the age by five years and the addition of a written and practical examination before leaving less and less people were taking a trainer's route. Walking over he pulled his bag onto his shoulder and allowed for it to settle properly before he saw Ralts squirm out of her arms and jump on his shoulder. He noticed the slim envelope that the Joy was holding. Slightly curious he looked down at his short companion. She had been crying, the puffy redness made it obvious and judging by the feeling of disappointment he was feeling off of his Ralts most likely over him. He'd make it up to her later. He almost didn't catch the Joy's voice as she spoke.

"Ah so this is your companion then Ms. Kath. I will be letting your father know that you are well. Thank you for your visit, we hope to see you again." Bowing slightly the nurse made her way back a bit futzing with a machine. Checking his bag he noticed that it was more organized then when he left it. Smiling slightly he held up a pair of pokeballs and returned his two friends so they could get some rest. Slipping on his overcoat he followed after the girl.

"Beth," Damian watched the girl walk away, "Beth come on," he was still getting the silent treatment…"Bethany I'm sorry!" She stopped right at the edge of the road and turned eyebrows twitching in frustration, Damian gulped.

"Look here MR. I'M-TOO-STRONG-AND-SILENT-FOR-MY-OWN-GOOD." Damian saw it coming but he could only step forward as a large black sedan drove by and a man in a mid level Rocket uniform reached out and grabbed her right from the street…

"Damn it… Ralts," Damian tapped the ball and the small pokemon appeared at his shoulder looking around for the female human. "Yeah, she's gotten taken… again… ahhh…" Running over to his bike he kicked the engine on and putting the Ralts into the front bin he put a simple helmet on the pokemon who already had its eye's closed and horn glowing getting a lock on the girl. Dropping the break and clutch and punching the gas he shot out in hot pursuit of the girl, his long over coat flapping in the air giving him just the right amount of drag. "Allons-y."

* * *

**So how'd ya like it, good, bad, keep it, bin it, I'm curious and want to know luckily there is a magic button that can let me know and lets everyone else know what you think of it, so please shoot me a PM, send a Review, whatever you feel comfortable with doing feel free to do to let me know how you fell about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone, I'd like to thank Pokefan56 for his review and the nifty little scale that I am so stea... Borrow, Borrow from now on... Anyways. So this is the second chapter and since you didn't click to see me prattle on I have one thing about the review to say, yes this plot is shooting forward from the last chapter, only because I was stupid with how I wrote the dream sequance in the beginning, me a copa. Now then on with the show!**

* * *

Damian was cursing himself for letting her get so far ahead of him. Taking a turn so hard his body was almost parallel to the ground, he saw his Ralts turn its head slightly to the right. He adjusted the bike so that it was in line with the glowing horn again, blowing past a Jenny and two officers who shouted out after him. Cursing slightly he gunned the gas again and soon caught sight of the sedan. Revving the bike's engine, he tapped a ball on his side releasing a small fox like pokemon right in front of him in between the handle bars. The pokemon looked around before looking on to the sedan with a small growling sound that was more adorable then intimidating.

"Fennekin ember the rear wheels, Ralts I'm going to get us closer once Fennekin starts I need you to teleport into the car grab Bethany and then the both of you back to the Center, got it?" Both of the pokemon nodded as Fennekins eyes sterted to glow slightly and a group of flames seemed to almost leak out of its mouth only to be caught by the draft of the bike, sending them around Damian and the bike before harmlessly fluttering out into the air. Shooting the gas again Fennekin let out a brief gout of flames that struck the tire dead on causing a minor blow out. Ralts was already gone, vanishing in a blast of multicolored light.

===[-[-[-HUNTERS-]-]-]===

Bethany was afraid, hungry and FURIOUS at Damian; the man should have seen the car coming. Why the hell hadn't he done something about it? She heard what sounded like a small engine roaring, probably the local Jenny coming to save her, then send her back home… back to that damned fortress… at least her friend could speak to her again. That was probably the worst part of leaving home… going to sleep was nowhere near as easy without her nightly conversations with the mysterious voice that visited her just before she fell asleep. The voice was very old, very kind and very, very wise. She had only heard it before her sleep, it seemed to know her, it understood her fears her pains; it promised her that they wouldn't last forever; that all cages were temporary if you never lost hope. She was trying to drone out the three men in the car, they were Rockets obviously. No one else would have the gall to try and kidnap her for a fourth time in less than a week… which brought her thoughts back to Damian. Looking up in the rear view mirror for the first time she saw a motorcycle behind them, and there, stupid orange hair and all, was the man she was currently mad at. A Fennekin that sat before him opened its mouth. Then the inside of the car flooded with light and a familiar croon filled the air. She felt a light touch and then the familiar warmth of a teleport. She was again outside the pokemon center from the town, holding a small white, green and red pokemon to her chest. She broke down crying as Joy ran out to see who teleported.

"Please be ok, idiot…" she looked towards a smoke tendril rose up in the distance. She knew that was where he was... "Please…"

===[-[-[-HUNTERS-]-]-]===

Damian was furious, he had one of them, the driver, picked up by the collar, slammed against a tree. His Riolu was on his shoulder and the Fennekin at his feet, not the most intimidating pokemon on the face of the earth, but they got the point across. Fennekin was making sure that the other two men stayed down with an occasional Confusion and growl when one of them tried to stand back up.

"Why the hell won't you freaks leave her the hell alone," Slamming the man against the hard bark of the tree again, Damian tightened his grip on the man and raised his balled fist when he heard sirens behind him. Letting out a frustrated yell, he tossed the man aside as the Jenny's voice came in over the speakers. Damian already had his arms up as he started to turn around; he knew that this didn't look good.

"Citizen you are to release these men, return your Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and to willingly surrender to the two law officers proceeding towards you, you are to be charged with the following: Speeding in an urban and populated area, dangerous use of Pokemon outside of a trainer battle, endangerment of human life, and Assault." Damian returned his pokemon as he went to his knees, weaving his fingers behind his head. He felt a cuff being snapped on his right wrist and his arms being pulled down as the other cuff was secured onto his left one, being forced to his feet he walked forward calmly over the limp unconscious bodies of the Rockets. Making his way up he looked at the turquoise haired woman who had a frown set in on his face a rush of wind sent a nearby piece of paper to cover my right eye for a moment, her gasp was heard even from the fifty and change meters that Damian was away from her. He was pushed into the back of the police car and heard the whooping of an ambulance in the distance. He rested the back of his head against the seat and let out a breath, he went off the handle again. He needed to stop doing that. Hearing one of the doors open he looked forward again and saw a blue hat sitting on top of turquoise curls.

"Officer, how may I be of service?" he saw green eyes harden and then soften slightly in the rear view mirror.

"You are just like him," he heard almost respect in her voice, "I knew him, he was a good man… who were these men?" her slight movement towards the door caused Damian to turn seeing two of the men being loaded onto stretchers while the third was being walked into the back of another police cruiser. The Rocket emblems were gone… looking back towards the car he smiled.

"Clever," he muttered before turning back to the female officer of the law. "Check the car officer, use a Growlith, you'll find something in there." I saw her nod her head and move to leave the car her hand pausing on the handle.

"They are going to take you down to the station, once there don't say anything, don't agree to anything, don't touch and don't drink anything. I'm not quite sure how many of my men are still mine…" watching her leave the car I leaned my head again back against the headrest. I was still hand cuffed, still couldn't reach my balls and the cops were smart they had me cuffed so I couldn't touch my watch. Feigning sleep I heard both car doors for the front open and the car shifted as the two male officers from earlier stepped in and sat down.

"So they lost the girl again, Accel won't be pleased with that." They must have thought that I was still asleep, Accel, the name sounded familiar. Damian heard the car engine start and the gears shift and the car start to go forward. He kept himself loose and listened for them to say anything more that could connect the two of them to Rocket but they kept silent on the topic as they drove him to the station. When they were pulling up to the station he heard one of them speak up again.

"The kid is good, he beat the squads four times now, all with basics... I don't know how much longer the boss and Accel will go easy on this before they try and prove a point. I hope that he'll be ready for that..." Damian heard the other officer make a confirming grunt as the car stopped and a hand touch him lightly. "Come on kid, time to get up."

Damian stirred from his 'sleep' and nodded as the two of them moved out of the car and one of them opened the door for him. Stepping out, he looked at the station. It was a calm looking building with a couple of officers hanging around. Looking up, he saw that it was probably close to 3 in the afternoon. The officers escorted him through a now familiar process, finger printing, pokeballs being confiscated along with his pack, dex and survival knife. After all of his items were cataloged he called out to them. "Make sure that you don't lose those."

After being led into a rather blank interrogation room, he sat in the uncomfortable chair and waited. Those two officers were Rockets, no doubt on that, but oddly enough they didn't seem like bad people. He waved joyfully at the obviously fake mirror across from him and tried to relax.

'Hopefully Rocket will hold off on the kidnapping for a few hours. '

===[-[-[-HUNTERS-]-]-]===

Bethany was pacing in the center, holding Ralts tightly in her arms. She hoped that Damian was ok; this was the longest they'd been separated since they met. Sighing, she touched her watch and slipped her Vid-glasses on, hitting a button marked Grandfather. After a few buzzes, a stern looking old man answered the phone. His hair was trimmed short, the silver hair matching the grey suit and his silver blue eyes. A smile broke out on his iron faced; this was the grandfather that she knew. She was the only person she knew who could make him smile with just a call.

"Bethany, it is good to see you, and hello there Ralts," the pokemon looked up and cocked its head to the side with a happy chirp; this looked like a kind man. "It's good to see you expanding your team child, how long have you had that one? He looks like he'll be a strong pokemon one day. In a few years he might even be a match for mine." A deep belly laugh made the small girl smile she hadn't heard that sound in years, he was always too stressed with work.

"He's not mine Grandfather, he is one of the partners to my new traveling companion." One of the old man's silver brows rose slightly at that.

"What was wrong with the boy you left the villa with; your own father vetted him and he seemed like a skilled lad." Beth shuddered slightly at the thought of man she left her home with. He was nice… sort of… a little…not at all actually. The man was loud, crude and, in all honesty, he scared her a bit. He was a nonstop flirt. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew who her father, and more importantly grandfather, was then she was scared to think what he might have done. But there was no sense in making her grandfather doubt her own father.

"He was a decent companion but he had to leave for personal reasons; something happened back in Johto so he made sure that my pokemon were all strong enough to look after me before apologizing and helping me to find a new companion. You'd like Damian, he's an honorable man, skilled at battle and a bit of a hot head." Not even noticing that she started to smile as she talked about her new companion she relaxed more the Ralts also relaxing into her yawning a bit more before its head tilted forward, falling asleep, looking in the corner of the screen she saw the time blink, 5:00 pm. Her smile dropped as she realized that she had been in the center for a few hours now and he still hadn't shown up. Her grandfather's face became stern as his favorite granddaughter's smile fell.

"Is everything alright child?" his voice was full of concern, but he covered it up well. His head shot up as if someone had walked into the room, his face setting again into the steel face that had become the norm for her grandfather. She could faintly hear a man approaching his voice a flat tone.

"Pardon Monsieur Mathais. I hate to interrupt you while on the com but there is a situation in Anistar that requires immediate attention." Her grandfather nodded curtly to the man.

"It's not a problem Accel. Bethany, my dear, I will talk to you later. Please make sure your new companion is nearby when you call, I'd like to meet him…. Oh, and if you're near Santalune in about a week I'd be happy to take you both to lunch." With that her com died leaving her in silence again. Making her way back over to the counter, she saw the Joy walk up to the counter with a bow.

"Ms. Kath, would you like for me to prepare a room for you again?" Bethany slid her pokedex over mutely nodding her head when she heard a motorcycle pull up outside. Turning slightly, her eyes lit up and ran over to the doors as the man on the bike kicked the stand and shrugged his long coat, his gloved left hand went to his bright orange hair, his eyebrows shot up when he felt the short woman make contact with him pitching him off of the bike and onto the soft grass that separated the curb from the sidewalk.

"Where in the Hell have you been, I was worried… I was kidnapped, then there was an explosion and Ralts…. And… And… you aren't allowed to do that to me again; I swear I will tear your arm off." The exasperated teenage girl buried her head into the slightly older man's chest and took in a breath only to pop up coughing waving a hand in front of her face. "But first you need a shower; I already booked us a new room for the night."

Damian nodded his head and pushed himself up off the ground. Grabbing the small girl by her waist and pulling her off the ground, he hugged her close "I'm happy that I made it in time."

Setting the now short circuited girl he slipped into the center. He tossed his dex and bandoleer to the Joy as he walked past the counter; all of his pokemon needed healing by this point. He should have come straight back after they released him. He had only been there thirty minutes after processing, since Jenny had found the Rocket regalia in the car. The Jenny even gave him a ride back to his bike. Much nicer then the last, she just tossed him out on his ass and threw his stuff out after him. He told her about the two who drove him in on the way back, and she told him about a few messages they'd found on the grunts' coms. She brushed off the officers' words, saying that those two had been with her since academy and there wasn't anyone she trusted more. Frustration led to him really hard training for another hour and a half... He hoped that the hoards of Pidgy and Bunnelby would recover alright.

Hearing the girl running up behind him broke him from his thoughts. He let her jump onto his back and ride the rest of their way to their room. A rare smile on his face.

* * *

**Well there it is, please review, comment, send a PM what-eves so that I know what you think. **


End file.
